


Glowing runes

by LaFourmii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: When they get intimate, theparabataibond thrives and their runes glow.Kinktober 2019, day 3: Bonds (telepathic or empathic)





	Glowing runes

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first rune to glow was always their _parabatai_ rune and it was a small orgasm on itself. To Jace, it always felt like an explosion of pure angelic light and raw power. It opened their bond to a level no amount of synchronized fighting could level to. They were connected to each other, then. Really connected to each other.

** _Our hearts beat as one._ **

Jace once tried to describe the _parabatai_ bond like that. His words felt poor compared to what their bond really meant, a connection no one can fathom. But if there was ever a time when their hearts did beat as one, it was this one. When their bodies connected, their souls knitted in an ineffable intimacy.

** _I love you._ **

He could literally feel what Alec felt. His emotions were his, his feelings were his, even his thoughts were his. Pleasure, love, and completeness mingled as closely as their souls.

** _I'm yours._ **

The glowing soon reached all the runes covering their intertwined bodies, powered by the closeness of their bond and the purity of their love.

** _Forever._ **

Jace was scared the first time it happened, afraid of what it might mean, of what damage it could make to Alec or their bond. The evidence of their breaking the Law. Yet nothing felt more natural and right than loving his _parabatai_.

** _And ever._ **

Now Jace embraced it, the nagging fear long forgotten. Their angelic blood sang, calling at each other. Their bond pulled them even closer together, until their orgasm crashed other them both, together, as blinding as the heavenly light permeating their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I couldn’t not think about the _parabatai_ bond for this one (´⌣`ʃƪ)


End file.
